Paranormal Activity 3
"Paranormal Activity 3" is a 2011 supernatural horror film. Though it is a sequel to "Paranormal Activity" ''and "Paranormal Activity 2''", the events in the film actually make it a prequel to both films. It is set in 1988 and tells the story of Katie and Kristi's childhood while they were being haunted by a demon. The film was released at midnight on October 21st, 2011, in the United States. Plot The film opens in 2005, showing Katie arriving at Kristi and Daniel's new home, asking if she can store some boxes in their basement. The last box Katie brings in is full of old VHS tapes from her and Kristi's childhood, including the tape of the haunting they experienced. The film then jumps forward to 2006, on the day when Kristi and Daniel's house has supposedly been broken into. As Daniel is recording the damages throughout the house, he goes into the basement and sees that the box of VHS tapes is missing. There is then static and white noise, as if someone is watching the tapes.The events are now taking place during 1988, as young Katie and Kristi live with their mother, Julie, and her boyfriend, Dennis who is a videographer. Kristi makes an imaginary friend, whom she calls "Toby". Julie and Dennis take notice that since Kristi has become "friends" with Toby, strange things have began happening in the house. Strange things start happening, like sounds coming from the girls' room and his and Julie's bedroom. That night, Dennis jokes with Julie that they should try to make a sex tape. After a little while of foreplay, the house begins to shake. Julie realizes it's an earthquake and her and Dennis run to get the girls. The camera, still rolling, falls off the shelf and onto the floor. In the camera's frame, we see dust from the ceiling land on some invisible figure in the room, making an outline of a humanoid face. The figure quickly moves and the dust falls to the floor. The film cuts to Dennis, who is watching the tape amazed that he "caught the earthquake", but soon notices the figure that had been in his and Julie's bedroom. He invites his work partner and friend, Randy, over and shows him the footage. Randy suggests that Dennis put multiple cameras around the house. Dennis decides to place one in his and Julie's bedroom and one in the Katie and Kristi's bedroom. That night, Kristi wakes up and walks over to the corner of the room, next to where the camera is placed, and talks to someone off screen before going back to bed. Dennis questions her about her activity the next day, saying that he saw the footage of her talking to someone. Kristi tells him that it was her friend "Toby". After telling Julie, she informs him that this is just a phase and it will pass in a few weeks. After a while of disturbed nights and constant activity throughout the house, (including the babysitter, Lisa, being pushed by an invisible entity, the sheet she put away after telling the girl's a bedtime story appearing behind her in the kitchen, then just falling to the floor, revealing no one was underneath). Dennis discovers a thaumaturgic triangle drawn on the ceiling of the girls' closet. A few nights later, the girls are terrorized by the demon while Julie and Dennis are have an argument about filming around the house. The next day, Julie notices that Kristi has fallen ill with an extremely high temperature (after refusing what we come to find out later is a request from Toby to get Julie to take them to their grandmother's). They decide to take her to the hospital, calling Randy to watch Katie. Randy asks Katie what she wants to do, and she tells him that she wants to try "Bloody Mary". Randy is extremely hesitant, but gives in. Randy follows Katie upstairs to her and Kristi's bathroom. Katie turns off the light and they chant "Bloody Mary" three times, while Randy records their reflection in the mirror. Uncomfortable with this, Randy quickly turns on the light. Katie looks at him, annoyed, and claims the lights weren't out long enough for it to work. They repeat the process when suddenly Randy yells out. Katie turns on the light and he lifts his shirt to find that he has been scratched by an invisible force. Katie starts crying and apologizing and Randy tries to calm her down. Then, there is a loud bang on the door. Katie backs away from the door, and Randy tries to exit the bathroom to see what made the noise. A shadowy figure runs past the door, and Randy slams the door shut. When Randy tries to exit a second time, a small table and chair is thrown around. Julie and Dennis arrive back and Randy leaves without telling Dennis what happened. The next day, Katie and Kristi are playing and run upstairs into the bedroom. Kristi runs into the bathroom and Katie, chasing her, runs into something that stops her from getting to the bathroom. She slowly backs away from the demon, yelling for her mom. It cuts to Julie and Dennis in the garage, arguing about the filming again, while Dennis tries to explain to Julie that the symbol he found in the girl's closet is the same symbol used by a covenant of witches in the 1930s (Once the girls were old enough to have children, they would become pregnant and their sons would be taken at birth. The girls would then be brainwashed into forgetting their experiences with the covenant). The film cuts back to Katie, who is being lifted by her hair before being dropped. Katie runs to the garage, telling her mother what happened. She begs her mother to get them to go to their grandmother's, but Julie refuses. That night, "Toby" terrorizes Katie again, crawling into her bed. Katie awakens Kristi, saying she's scared. The lights in their room begin to sway, the covenant symbol glows on their Lite-Brite, Katie's blanket being thrown off her by an invisible force and that same force dragging her in the closet. Katie crawls to Kristi, pleading to her for help when 'Toby` throws Katie's bed and a few other things out of his way and drags her back in the closet again. Kristi screams for Toby to stop, and finally agrees to "Toby's" request. Upon Kristi's agreement, Katie is released from the closet and climbs into Kristi's bed, crying. The next day, Julie is sitting at the kitchen table talking to her mother on the phone. She hears a knock at the door and when she opens the door, no one is there. She returns to the kitchen to see that everything is gone. While standing there in disbelief, everything in the kitchen drops from the ceiling and crashes on the floor. A terrified Julie decides it is then time to pack up her family and go to her mother's. Once at Julie's mother's house, Dennis sets the camera up in the bedroom him and Julie are staying in. Dennis finds Kristi in the dining room, touching a painting and calmly tells her to leave it alone. At 1a.m., they are awoken by a car pulling into the gravel driveway. Julie tells Dennis that it is probably her mother, who has trouble sleeping. After hearing more strange noises, Julie says she will go investigate. After about ten minutes, she doesn't return. Dennis, concerned and left alone in their bedroom, gets up and looks around. When he returns to the bedroom, there is a shadowy figure (who looks to be Julie's mother) standing in the hallway. Dennis doesn't notice this, but the figure disappears as he picks up the camera to go investigate the rest of the house. He calls out for Julie and the girls, but there is no answer. He makes his way to the room where Katie and Kristi were sleeping, but they're gone. Once downstairs he sees a shadow of someone behind a curtain, but when he looks behind it, no one is there. He notices the painting of a unicorn that Kristi was earlier entranced by, has been removed to show the same coven symbol from earlier, another showing a small candle-lit altar with an inverted pentogram on the wall, another place where a painting was. Noticing that the back door is open, he heads out to the garage. He opens the garage door and turns on the camera light, which illuminates the faces of Julie's mother and several other older women. Startled, he runs back into the house and locks the door behind him. Through the window he sees the women walking slowly towards the house. He tries to make his way out the front door, but all the doors are locked from the outside. Upon turning around, he sees that Julie is standing at the top of the staircase. He slowly heads up the stairs, but realizes that she is hanging, dead, in mid-air. Her body is thrown into his, knocking Dennis backwards down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he sees Kristi. He quickly grabs her and the camera and they hide themselves in a closet. He covers her mouth to try and keep her quiet. Something beats on the door and and demonic breathing can be heard from underneath the door, he tries to get out of the closet, but a black figure runs past the door and he closes the door. Once it stops, Dennis takes Kristi to go look for Katie. He spots Katie kneeling by the banister of the staircase, staring at her dead mother. He tells Kristi to stand by a toy horse and not to move. Keeping the camera on Katie, he slowly moves towards her. He reaches out to put his hand on her shoulder, and once he touches her, she laughs and turns around, screaming at him demonically. He falls backwards and Katie runs off. After being injured, the camera, lying on the floor next to him, sees him trying to crawl towards Julie's body at the bottom of the stairs. Julie's mother appears and while staring at him, his body contorts violently and he just lays there for a second. Suddenly, his body snaps back in half, finally killing him. Katie appears and the grandmother calls out to Kristi, telling her to come with them. Kristi stops and looks back, saying, "Come on Toby", who is off screen. There is movement, a demonic growl is heard, then white noise as the camera cuts off. Category:Movies Category:Paranormal Activity 3